


Move like you stole it

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Stripper Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of those meet-awkward AUs where Ian is a stripper. The problem? He's not very good at this job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If it were up to Mickey, he would have liked to spend his birthday alone, drinking some good whiskey and smoking some good weed, while stretched up on the couch watching TV only in his boxers. And then maybe he’d watch some porn and jerk off too. Yes, that would have been a great way to celebrate his 21st birthday. The problem was, his sister had other plans.

 

Mandy had insisted that they needed to celebrate it in grand style, and that she had a surprise for him. Whatever it was, he was dreading it. They started drinking hours before his birthday even began, and Mandy put on some loud pop music that Mickey didn’t really like that much, not caring for their neighbors on the small apartment they shared less than ten blocks away from the house where they had grown up.

 

He was on his second beer when the doorbell rang and Mandy shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. “He’s here!”

 

Mickey eyed her warily, not drunk enough yet and very scared of what his sister had come up with. She was already in front of the door, throwing it open with another scream. 

 

In front of her was a tall and slim guy, with broad shoulders and a square, slightly crooked chin. He was dressed in army gear and Mickey frowned at his sister. Who was this guy and why the hell was he in their apartment? Was he Mandy’s latest hook up? And who wears camo to a birthday party? 

 

The guy politely excused himself and stepped in, looking around curiously.

 

“Come on, you can start!” Mandy said enthusiastically, slapping the guy’s ass.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Start what exactly?”

 

“I hired you a stripper!” his sister answered, still too animated for someone who had just started drinking. 

 

“You did what?” Mickey’s eyes bugged out. “Are you fucking crazy?”

 

“What? I thought you’d like it. You like cock, right?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t need help getting it. Especially not from you.”

 

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Mickey. Look how hot he yes. I specifically requested someone tall - I know you like tall guys. And he’ll give you a lap dance too. And then we’ll take body shots. It’s all planned and I’ll pay for it, so you might as well relax and enjoy it.” She turned to the guy, who was still silent, and roamed her eyes down his body appreciatively. “I know I will”, she said flirtatiously, taking a sip of her beer.

 

The stripper cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable. “Er… hi. Is it… only you two?”

 

Mandy nodded, smiling. “That a problem?”

 

The guy shook his head. “Not, it’s fine. Just, I thought there’d be more people. But it’s fine. Erm…” He took a flash drive out of his pocket and motioned for the small stereo that was blasting some top 40 song. “May I stick this in your stereo?”

 

Mickey watched in amusement as Mandy grinned. “You can stick  _ anything anywhere _ you want.”

 

The guy blushed and Mickey rolled his eyes. Mandy had hired an amateur. Great.

 

The stripper started his song and Mandy catcalled, causing Mickey to groan internally. Well, this was going to be entertaining.

 

Once the song had started, Mickey sat on the couch to watch the show; might as well get comfortable. The stripper started moving from side to side awkwardly, moving his arms a lot. He took off his cap and threw it at Mickey, who pursed his lips to suppress a laugh. Whatever this guy was doing, it was not sexy. Hopefully it would get better. 

 

Now that the guy’s cap was off, Mickey noticed his hair was cropped short and a bright shade of orange. With his pale skin and long limbs, the guy looked almost alien like, but somehow it suited him. The guy swayed his hips a little and started unbuttoning his jacket, while Mandy continued whooping, much to Mickey’s dismay. He finished up and let his jacket fall on the floor. His arms were stronger than they seemed under the jacket, and his chest filled his white t-shirt very nicely. Mickey raised his eyebrows in approval. Not the best dancer, but surely hot enough.

 

The guy then bent his knee to bring his foot closer to him so that he could untie his boot, and, as if that wasn’t already the least sexy thing Mickey had ever seen, he lost his balance and began hopping around trying not to fall on his ass. That was too much for Mickey, who couldn’t help but chuckle. Even Mandy, who seemed very excited about having a stripper in her apartment, burst into laughter. The stripper blushed, dropping his foot and giving up on his shoes. 

 

Changing tactics, he turned his back to Mickey and Mandy and started gyrating his hips, not at all in sync with the song. He reached his arms back over his shoulders to remove his shirt and raised it above his head, twirling it around like a cowboy would with a lasso. Mickey and Mandy both started giggling at that and the guy visibly deflated, his smirk faltering. He looked confused as he let his t-shirt fall alongside his jacket and Mickey felt sorry for him. He was probably new at the job. Or at least Mickey hoped that was the case.

 

The stripper seemed to regain his composure fast enough. He gave Mickey a smirk and approached the couch where he was sitting. Looking at him this close, Mickey noticed the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, and his cock twitched in interest. Yup, definitely a good body. The redhead put his legs around Mickey’s own ones and crouched down, nearly sitting on Mickey’s lap, before raising his body again with what Mickey assumed was an attempt at body roll. He put his hands on the back of the couch for support and repeated the movement, his legs brushing against Mickey’s and their chest just millimeters apart. As ungraceful as it was, it was enough to start turning Mickey on. The fact that a hot guy had his body very close to his was certainly piquing his interest - or at least his dick’s interest.

 

“How is your day going so far?” the stripper asked, his mouth close to Mickey’s ear. If that was his dirty talk, it needed to be dramatically improved.

 

Mickey chuckled. “It’s ok. There’s a hot guy giving me a lap dance, so at the moment it’s pretty good.”

 

The guy smiled, appreciating the comment, and did one last body roll before standing up and turning around. He put his legs between Mickey’s this time and supported his weight with his hands on Mickey’s thighs. He lowered his body and leant back, his back pressed against Mickey’s chest and his ass brushing against Mickey’s crotch. Mickey gulped and ran his hands over the guy’s chest. He thought maybe there was some sort of stripper’s rule against that, but the guy didn’t say anything, so Mickey continued touching him, his hands traveling south to trace the lines of his abs. Mickey’s cock was half hard in his pants and the guy crouched down a bit more, his ass pressing against it. Mickey sighed as the stripper stood up with a smirk.

 

The redhead turned to Mandy, who, Mickey noticed, was dancing and drinking and not paying them the slightest attention - on purpose, Mickey suspected.

 

“Hey, didn’t you say something about body shots?” the stripper asked, smiling at Mickey.

 

“Yes!” Mandy shouted, going into the kitchen area and coming back with tequila, lime, salt and a couple of glasses. 

 

Meanwhile, the stripper had sat down on the couch and undone his boots. Mickey watched him curiously. His hands shook a bit as he undid the laces and it made Mickey feel a bit sorry for the guy again. It was clear he was nervous. Mickey observed as the guy removed his pants to reveal golden shorts underneath and held his breath. The shorts were tacky, but they hugged the guy’s ass perfectly. He had a good ass, and great legs too, long and toned. When he turned around, Mickey bit his lower lip and hummed lowly. The line of his cock was clearly visible through the thin fabric and it was obvious that not only was his dick really big, it was also getting stiff. The guy lied on the couch with his hands covering his crotch and took a deep breath, which Mickey assumed was to will his erection down. 

 

Mandy passed him the lime, which he put in his mouth. She then gave Mickey the salt for him to put it where he wanted while she poured them the shots. Mickey ran his eyes over the stripper’s body, his fingers itching to touch. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to, however, and he wouldn’t try it anyway, not with his sister right next to him. He would need a lot more alcohol before that happened. The body shots were already taking all of his courage as it was. He licked the stripper’s navel and sprinkled some salt on it, smiling when he saw the guy had closed his eyes. He then licked up the salt, going as slowly as possible, finishing with a nip to the tender flesh just above the navel. Mickey felt rewarded when he noticed the way the stripper’s breath hitched. He then took the shot from his sister’s hand, downing it in one big gulp before taking the lime from the guy’s mouth. He closed his eyes while he did it, the gesture far too intimate for him.

 

Once Mickey pulled back, Mandy jumped on the guy, doing her body shot quickly from the guy’s neck. Mickey almost laughed at the way the guy flinched when she wasn’t looking, like he was grossed out. There was no doubt in his mind that this stripper was as gay as it gets.

 

Feeling a bit buzzed, but not yet drunk, Mickey moved to take his second body shot. This time he chose the chest, close to the nipple. He licked it slowly, catching the nipple between his teeth, and the stripper moaned lowly. Mickey looked into his eyes as he sprinkled the salt, noticing the way the guy seemed out of breath although he was just lying still. Mickey bent over the guy’s body and licked the salt off, sucking on the nub, and the guy groaned loudly.

 

The stripper sat up, spitting the lime and pushing Mickey off of him. 

 

“I’m sorry” he said, his face a deep shade of red as he stood up and put his pants back on. “That was highly unprofessional and it shouldn’t have happened.” He pulled his shirt down his body. “I’m really, really sorry. You don’t have to pay me, it’s fine.” He picked up his socks, boots, jacket and cap and fled carrying them before Mickey or Mandy could do much more than chuckle at him. “I’m really sorry” he repeated one last time, before slamming the door behind him.

  
“Well” Mandy said, after several seconds of silence “at least it was free.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's all this is. PWP at its finest.

Mickey was very lazily chilling on the couch when the doorbell rang. It was officially his birthday and he was spending it as he had originally intended: smoking weed and watching a movie with more explosions than actors. Mandy had left for work a few hours before, leaving him alone for the afternoon, just like he wished. He frowned at the doorbell, wondering if anyone had decided to visit him on his birthday. Almost no one knew where he lived though, so that was very unlikely.

 

He opened the door to a tall redhead wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and plain jeans and his frown deepened. Did he know this guy? He looked familiar.

 

“Oh. Good, I was hoping you’d be home!” the guy said. “I’m Ian?” He clarified when he noticed Mickey’s confusion, although it sounded more like a question. “From… last night?”

 

Then it dawned on Mickey. “Oh, yeah! The stripper. What the fuck are you doing here again?”

 

Ian blushed slightly. “I, hm… I left my flash drive here last night. You know, with the songs.”

 

Mickey shrugged and turned around, allowing Ian to come in after him. He quickly located the flash drive, still in the stereo, and pulled it off, handing it to Ian. “There, you’re all set.”

 

Ian nodded and took it, putting it in his pocket. He bit his lower lip and shifted his balance from leg to leg.

 

Mickey sighed. It was his birthday and this idiot was disturbing his plans. He had been about to jerk off before  the guy arrived. “Can I help you with anything else?” he asked in what he hoped was a polite enough manner.

 

Ian nodded. “Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you’d let me try again.”

 

“Try… stripping?” Mickey asked for confirmation.

 

“Yeah, I… I felt really bad with the way I, well, _ everything _ last night. I used to dance on a gay bar, but I didn’t really strip, and never in a person’s house. Last night was my first time, you see, and I was nervous and I know I messed up, big time, so I want to make it up to you.” When Mickey didn’t answer him, but instead kept blinking at him in silent confusion, he added “You don’t have to pay me. It’s free. It’s just that I felt really bad and I want to try to make it up to you. It was your birthday, right?”

 

“It’s today, actually.”

 

Ian grinned. “All the better. So?”

 

Mickey pondered for a second. What did he have to lose? Best case scenario, it would be hot. Worst case scenario, it would be really funny. “Sure, why not?”

 

He sat on the couch and turned off the TV, focusing his attention on Ian, who had turned the stereo on and plugged his flash drive in again. Soon a catchy pop tune started blasting and Ian started swaying his hips slowly. 

 

Ian slid off his sneakers (sans-socks, Mickey was glad to notice), turned around and stepped onto the coffee table. He made eye contact with Mickey and licked his lips, making Mickey torn between looking into the seducing eyes or the promising lips. This guy was really good-looking, even if not the best of dancers. 

 

Ian slid his jacket off his shoulders and allowed it to fall onto the floor, revealing a black tank top underneath. Mickey sighed and bit his lips when he caught sight of his strong arms. He had forgotten just how attractive this guy was.

The tank top was the next to be tossed aside and Ian stood there, on the coffee table, clad only in his jeans. He ran his hands down his own chest slowly, keeping his eyes on Mickey, his body moving a lot more in sync with the song than the night before. It seemed like he was a better dancer when he wasn’t so self-conscious about it. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them slowly, shifting Mickey’s focus to his crotch. He hooked his fingers on the belt hoops and started thrusting his hips rhythmically and Mickey’s mouth watered. He remembered the guy’s golden shorts from the night before and the outline of his dick underneath. God, would he love to suck that dick! 

 

Ian finally took off his jeans, stepping off of them quickly and looking very different from the clumsy boy from the night before. He was wearing navy blue boxer briefs that clung to every curve of his body, including his clearly visible and definitely hard cock. Mickey figured the guy needed to master his self-control, but hell if he was going to complain. 

 

Ian stepped down from the coffee table and moved closer to Mickey. And closer. And even closer. Mickey’s pulse quickened when Ian put one knee on the couch beside him and ran his hand down Mickey’s torso. His dick was getting harder by the second and there was no way Ian hadn’t noticed. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It had been Ian’s idea, not his, and he expected this was a normal reaction to a stripper.

 

Ian set his other knee on Mickey’s other side, straddling him, and Mickey’s hands immediately grabbed his hips and brought him closer. The movement pressed their crotches together and both boys inhaled sharply. Ian leaned forward and sucked down on Mickey’s neck, making him shiver. He stopped and leaned back to look into Mickey’s eyes. They were both breathing heavily with arousal.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Mickey licked his lips. “No”, he whispered, though he meant yes.

 

“It’s highly unprofessional.”

 

Mickey smirked at that. “I figured having a boner was already highly unprofessional.”

 

Ian blushed, but smiled. “Well, I guess since I’ve already crossed one line, might as well cross them all.” He leaned forward to kiss Mickey’s lips, but Mickey pulled back and turned his face.

 

“No kissing.”

 

Ian frowned at him. “I’m not a prostitute”, he clarified, sounding puzzled, but not offended.

 

Mickey grinned. “Good, ‘cause I don’t have any cash on me.”

 

Ian laughed and leaned forward again, sucking on Mickey’s neck with more intensity before licking a stripe behind his ear and catching his earlobe with his teeth. Mickey groaned and pushed him off long enough take off his own t-shirt. Their hands roamed through each other’s bodies eagerly, pressing and gripping at shoulders, arms, chests, ass, thighs, cock. Ian explored Mickey’s body with his mouth, making Mickey arch his body towards his warmth and moan softly. Ian slipped his hands down the back of Mickey’s boxers and clutched his ass firmly and Mickey groaned. He grabbed Ian’s hips and rolled them over so that Ian was on his back over the length of the couch with Mickey on top of him, between his thighs.

 

“You’re stronger than you look”, Ian chucked. Mickey didn’t respond, busy running his teeth down Ian’s chest and over his nipple. He remembered how sensitive Ian’s nippes had been the previous night, how he’d groaned when Mickey had licked him. And sure enough, he did it again, getting louder and more agitated the more Mickey nipped and licked at the responsive nubs. 

 

Ian, meanwhile, was attempting to get Mickey’s boxers off of him, but he was distracted by Mickey’s competent tongue, which made the task a tad more difficult. He did manage to free Mickey’s erection though, and started jerking him off firmly. 

 

Mickey groaned and pulled off of Ian, standing up quickly. He pushed his boxers all the way down and stepped off of them. “Bedroom, now” he demanded, voice raspy. Ian took off his underwear as well, his long cock springing free and making Mickey weak on the knees. “Seriously, now” he nearly growled.

 

He turned and started walking down the hall, but Ian grabbed him from behind, pressing himself onto his back. Mickey could feel his solid chest against him and the hard cock pressed against his ass. Ian’s hands snaked over his chest and he used his right arm to keep Mickey closer while his left hand rubbed Mickey’s nipple. Ian’s mouth, meanwhile, was attached to Mickey’s neck, sucking eagerly. Mickey moaned and cursed, allowing himself to be manhandled when Ian suddenly pushed him against a wall. He peppered Mickey’s chest with kisses before falling to his knees and, without further warning, taking Mickey into his mouth. 

 

His mouth was warm and his tongue skilled and he sucked like he needed Mickey’s cum to live. Mickey groaned loudly and put his hands on Ian’s shoulders for support, trying his best not to thrust into his mouth, as well as not to come within the next ten seconds.

 

“Ugh, fuck, stop.” 

 

Ian paused and sat back on his heels, licking his lips and looking up at Mickey with big eyes. He somehow managed to look innocent and devilish at the same time and it made Mickey even hornier. “What is it?”

 

“I said bedroom. Lube’s there and I want you to fuck me raw, get it?”

 

Ian smirked, managing to look sheepish as he said “yes, sir!” with a wink.

 

Mickey headed straight for the nightstand and threw Ian the lube and condom he found there before settling on the bed on his fours. He smiled and quirked an eyebrow when he looked back and saw Ian’s dumbstruck expression. “Any time this year, firecrotch.”

 

Ian grinned and knelt behind him, smacking his ass playfully. His long fingers prepared Mickey quickly and it wasn’t long till he was thrusting his cock into Mickey’s ass. He was definitely a lot more skilled in fucking than dancing, Mickey thought, biting his lips and closing his eyes blissfully as Ian worked his dick in and out of him in powerful and gradually faster thrusts. 

 

Ian had joked about not being a prostitute, but he certainly fucked like a pro. His long dick was hitting all the right spots inside Mickey while his hands firmly gripped his ass and it was making Mickey’s eyes water. He reached down to stroke his own dick and Ian, sensing that he was close, moved closer and changed to short thrusts, barely moving his hips. It was enough for a wave of heat to sweep over Mickey and he came hard, groaning low on his throat. Ian pulled out and took off the condom, jerking himself off and coming over Mickey’s thighs shortly after. 

  
Mickey let himself fall over, feeling sated and suddenly very, very tired. He knew he’d better clean up, but fuck it, it was his birthday. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Best - birthday - EVER.


End file.
